Fluorescent X-ray analysis is performed by irradiating a sample with an X-ray which is emitted from an X-ray source, detecting a fluorescent X-ray which is a characteristic X-ray discharged from the sample by an X-ray detector, and acquiring spectra from the energy of X-ray fluorescence so as to perform qualitative or quantitative analysis of the sample, or to measure the film thickness. The fluorescent X-ray analysis is capable of being rapidly carry out without destroying the sample, and thus is widely used in processing and quality control or the like. In recent years, it has been possible to realize microdetermination with high-sensitivity and high-precision, and thus particularly, the fluorescent X-ray analysis has been expected to be widely used as an analyzing method of detecting harmful substances which are included in a material, a composite electronic component, or the like.
In the related art, in such a fluorescent X-ray analyzer, a sample which is placed on a sample stage is checked through an image obtained by an imaging device such as an observation camera, the positioning of the sample is performed by moving the sample stage by a moving mechanism such as an XY stage, and then measurement or analysis is performed (for example, JP-A-2009-25241). Particularly, in a case where each of a plurality of samples which have the same shape as each other are placed on the sample stage so as to be measured, an operator counts the number of samples on a screen while moving the XY stage in such a manner that a predetermined sample is positioned by the movement of the XY stage to come to a measurement position.
In the related art described above, the following problems still remain.
In the X-ray fluorescence analyzer of the related art, the operator is required to match the position of the sample with a predetermined position of the sample stage, and the specific positioning of the sample is performed through an image obtained by a sample-observation camera; however, as illustrated in FIG. 3B, when the sample stage is moved, for example, in a case where each of a plurality of samples S which have the same shape as each other in a line are measured in certain intervals as illustrated in FIG. 3A, it is difficult to recognize which of the samples S is being checked though a camera image. That is, the operator visually counts the number of samples S in the camera image, and chooses the samples S to be measured so as to perform the positioning. For this reason, the operation becomes complicated and it is less likely that confirmation of whether or not the measuring point is correct can be achieved.